1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge for fastening a door to a frame of the body of a piece of furniture, comprising a hinge casing insertable into a bore of the door and linked to a hinge arm by means of a hinge axle or hinge axles and hinge links, such hinge arm being fastenable to a frame member by means of a mounting plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called door frames are widely used in modern furniture construction. Such frames, which are stable parts, carry the hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the body of the piece of furniture are made of a weaker material. This novel kind of furniture construction creates new problems with respect to the mounting of the hinge, as the mounting plates of conventional hinges are too long to be fastened to the door frame. It is no longer possible to fasten the hinge to the furniture side wall as the side wall is, because of its weaker structure, not able to carry the load of the door wing.